История обновлений (Granny)
300px|right История обновлений — это хронология обновлений и различных изменений в игре Granny. Granny= 1.0 * 24 ноября 2017 года состоялся выход игры в Google Play. 1.0.5 * Добавлен режим "Darker". * У Бабушки изменён голос. 1.1 * Теперь Дом немного больше . * Добавлено больше объектов . * Теперь у вас есть возможность защититься от Бабушки . * Добавлена сложность "Легко" . * Исправлены некоторые ошибки . 1.2 * Дом стал немного больше . * Добавлена сложность "Сложно" . * Возможность получить бонусный день. (Только на сложности "Нормально" и "Легко") * Дополнительная блокировка на главной двери. (Только на сложности "Трудно") . * Теперь, вы можете бросить предмет в капкан, чтобы активировать его . * У Бабушки есть ноги :) . * Небольшое изменение меню . 1.3 * Больше мест для изучения * Больше объектов которые можно найти . * Добавлена сложность "Экстрим" . * Дополнительная блокировка на главной двери (Только на сложности "Экстрим") . * Исправлены некоторые ошибки . 1.3.2 * Добавлена вторая сцена для "Game Over" . * Добавлена вторая сцена для "The End" (появляется только тогда, когда Тедди "доставлен") . * Исправлена проблема с игроком, иногда застревающим в стене около секретного прохода . * Теперь появилась возможность включить все замки на главной двери независимо от того, с какой сложностью вы играете . * Сложность "Экстрим" теперь немного сложнее . * Теперь в Бабушкином доме текстуры чуть темнее . * Изменены некоторые звуки . * Исправлены мелкие ошибки . 1.4 * Дом бабули стал чуть больше . * Добавлены другие способы для защиты . * Теперь больше предметов для поисков . * Исправлены мелкие ошибки . 1.4.0.1 * Исправлена маленькая проблема в меню опций . 1.5 * Больше мест для исследования . * Теперь есть второй способ сбежать из дома бабушки . * Добавлена практика. . * Больше полезных вещей для нахождения . * Бабушки теперь нет немного дольше, если выстрелить в нее из дробовика . * У бабули теперь есть питомец . * Исправлены некоторые ошибки . Вещи, добавленные в этой версии Специальный.png|Специальный ключ Practice.png|Режим практики Комната паука (2).png|Комната паука Кусок говядины (1).png|Кусок говядины Бензин.png|Канистра бензина End 2.png| Новая концовка с автомобилем Книга.png|Книга Книга пасхалка.png| Секретная комната Wrench.png|Гаечный ключ Car battery.png|Аккумулятор Часть двигателя.png|Часть двигателя Spark plug.png|Свеча зажигания Рычаг за картиной.png|Рычаг за картиной 1.6 * Добавлены настройки качества (Added quality settings). * Кошмарная опция (Предупреждение страшно) (Nightmare option (Warning scary). * Некоторые изменения в главном меню (Some changes on the main menu). * Добавлена новая плохая концовка (Added a new game over scene). * Изменен внешний вид питомца бабушки (Changed the look of Granny`s pet). * Добавлен новый способ защитить себя от бабушки (Added a new way to defend yourself against Granny). * Добавлено немного рождественского чувства (Added a little christmas feeling). 1.6.1 *Добавлены крысы (только в кошмарном режиме) (анг. Added rats (Nightmare mode)) *Рождество закончилось (англ. Christmas is over) *Изменен скриптовый сервер на Моно (англ. Changed Scripting Backend to Mono) *Исправлены некоторые ошибки (англ. Fixed some bugs) 1.7 * Дом стал более большим (англ. Bigger house to explore.) * У бабушки есть "новая" ржавая машина. (англ. Granny has a "new" rusty car.) * У бабушки появился новый питомец. (англ. New pet.) * Теперь еще один способ защитить себя от бабушки. (англ. Now another way to defend yourself from Granny.) * Исправлены некоторые небольшие ошибки. (англ. Fixed som small bugs.) * Дверь в комнате игрока больше не заперта на второй день. (англ. The Starting Bedroom door is now unlocked on Day 2.) 1.7.1 * Исправлены некоторые небольшие ошибки. (англ. Fixed som small bugs.) 1.7.2 * Добавлена пасхалка тедди в меню. (англ. Added easter egg Teddy to menu) * Исправлены некоторые небольшие ошибки. (англ. Fixed som small bugs.) 1.7.3 * Исправлены некоторые небольшие ошибки. (англ. Fixed som small bugs.) * Добавлена новая плохая концовка. (англ. Added new Game over scene) |-| Granny PC= 1.0 *Состоится выход игры в Steam. *Является синонимом 1.5 мобильной версии. 1.1 *Добавлен второй питомец бабушки (Крыса). *Является синонимом версии 1.6 мобильной. 1.1.1 *Является синонимом версии 1.6.1 мобильной. 1.2 *Является синонимом версии 1.7 мобильной. Категория:Granny Категория:Геймплей